


good boys and bad boys (don't get the same treatment)

by Imiaslavie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hemipenis, Light Bondage, M/M, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sloppy Makeouts, Spanking, Spit Kink, dom!deceit, he loves his boys and takes care of them, it's mostly smut but Deceit is very soft from start to finish, sub!Logan, sub!Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imiaslavie/pseuds/Imiaslavie
Summary: Deceit knows how to deal with Remus when he is bored. Deceit knows how to deal with Logan when he is tired. But when these two things coincide, there’s only one thing to do.So when Remus barges into the room just five minutes after Logan lays down his head in Deceit's lap, tired rather in a mental capacity than physical, Deceit makes the decision for the three of them to spend time together in one very special way that will satisfy all of them.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 246
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	good boys and bad boys (don't get the same treatment)

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is, my gift for karmels-stuff for the Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019! Hope you enjoy this little soft-and-kinky adventure.
> 
> Beta-ed, but do tell me about typos if you find any :)

Deceit knows how to deal with Remus when he is bored.

He readily accompanies him into the Imagination to see the latest quest scenario he concocted or even to participate. He listens to his stories and offers suggestions. He advises him on the numerous pranks just so they would be perfect.

Deceit knows how to deal with Logan when he is tired.

He prepares his tea, perfect in every aspect, from the special mix of herbs. He offers anything from a massage to singing his favorite songs to retelling the latest of the shenanigans he has witnessed.

He knows dozens of ways to make the lives of his beloved boys better.

But when Remus being bored and Logan being tired coincide, there’s only one thing to do.

So when his dear dark Creativity barges into the living room just five minutes after Logan lays down his head in Deceit’s lap, tired rather in a mental capacity than physical, Deceit makes the decision for the three of them to spend time together in one very special way that will satisfy all of them.

“Logan, darling?” Logan hums, questioning. “Remus is here early and he seems rather cranky.” Deceit feels Logan’s breathing still and smiles. “How would you like the three of us going up to our room and playing for a bit?”

Remus is quick to yelp, “I’m in!” and Deceit gives him a stern glance for speaking when not being asked. Remus smiles sheepishly and giggles. Logan shifts so he could look up at Deceit and takes his gloved hand in his to leave a kiss at the knuckles.

“I’d very much love that, sir,” he says, anticipation already written in his features.

Deceit smiles approvingly. “Then I want you both in the room in five minutes, naked and with lube ready. Oh…” He shifts his gaze to Remus. “And conjure us some ropes, would you?”

Remus giggles once more, closes in on them in two big strides and grabs Logan’s hand just to sink them out. Deceit tidies up the couch, then visits Patton and tells him to not wait for the three of them for dinner. Once having ensured they wouldn’t be disturbed, Deceit sinks out too.

In the room, Deceit is greeted by the sight of Remus and Logan sharing a fast sloppy kiss, them standing naked near the edge of the bed. There, on the cover, lies a bottle of lube and a lengthy piece of rope.

“Did I say the two of you could kiss?” he says in a faux-bored tone, moving a chair to stand near the wall opposing the end of the bed.

Logan backs away from the kiss with a sharp gasp and clears his throat. “Hasn’t said anything about it being forbidden… Sir.” His palms trail down Remus’ spine to knead his buttocks. Remus purrs.

Deceit tsks. He walks towards them, taking off his gloves, and smacks Logan on the ass, making him gasp and fall into Remus’ embrace.

“You’re lucky I already decided on my plans,” he says, placing his palms over Logan’s ass. “Otherwise you’d be the one in trouble…” Remus throws his head up, his eyes wide and his pupils blown out. “Smart boy,” Deceit says, smiling sharply. “Logan,” he continues, in a much more strict tone now. “On the edge of the bed on your elbows and knees.”

Logan nods, no more trying to sass him, and gets in the position. Deceit comes closer and runs his thumb over Logan’s tight hole.

“I believe Logan would love to feel your tongue in him,” he hums thoughtfully, caressing Logan’s ass and spine. “Get to work.”

And you really don’t need to tell Remus these things twice. He drops on his knees beside the bed, right behind Logan, and puts his mouth over Logan’s hole. Logan exhales shakily, propping himself better on his elbows. Deceit watches a soft smile appear on Logan’s face, crinkle between his eyebrows disappearing. Yes, Logan absolutely adores being eaten out, and Remus could spend hours doing so. Deceit won’t give them that much time, just a couple of minutes, really, but even just a bit of that is a treat for them…

Remus laps at Logan’s hole with sloppy enthusiasm, licking over it, leaving loud kisses, trying to push his tongue inside. Logan makes little _aah_ s and _ooh_ s and bites his lower lip and grabs at the covers. The moans are really soft, but Deceit still hears them clearly as he moves to inspect the rope. It turns out to be just perfect for what he has in mind.

“Fingers now, Remus,” he orders, slowly getting to undress himself. He returns his attention to the boys just in time to see Remus spit down onto Logan’s hole. “With lube, please.” He lets his capelet and shirt fall to the floor. “It’s my turn soon.”

His boys whine. Remus grabs the lube bottle, squirts a huge amount right over Logan’s fluttering hole and immediately pushes two fingers in. Logan whines once more and lifts his ass even higher, impatient. Remus stands up and adds even more lube, even though it’s unnecessary, and fucks his fingers in and out, fast and efficient.

“Can I slap his ass, sir?” he asks, eyes almost shining. “I think it just begs for it.”

Deceit makes an inviting gesture, and Remus just goes for it, slapping Logan’s asscheek with his free hand. Logan lets out a short yelp. Deceit leans down, almost lying down on the bed, and whispers into his ear: “Green, yellow, red, remember?” Logan gasps out a quick _Yes_ , and, satisfied, Deceit goes on with his undressing, listening to the beautiful sounds of Remus’ palm hitting Logan’s ass again and again, and Logan letting out soft yelps. Music. Deceit could listen to it forever… but they do need to get to the main part.

“That would be enough,” Deceit says and runs a gentle hand over the red skin of Logan’s asscheeks. “Remus, in the chair now, if you please.” Remus grumbles something just under the breath. Little brat. Deceit helps Logan get up and leads them both to the chair, Remus already nestling in it. “Logan, darling, tie him up. Legs and arms.” Remus mutters something once again. Well… “Oh, and a gag too.” Remus glares at him. Deceit raises an eyebrow. Remus doesn’t dare to properly challenge him, dropping his head and putting his limbs into position. Just in time before Deceit would decide to blindfold him too.

Logan makes quick work of tying Remus to the chair, checking that it’s not too tight. He extends his palm, and Remus conjures a ball gag right into it. Logan puts it into his mouth and fastens securely… and caresses the line of his jaw. Of course.

Deceit sits down on the edge of the bed, beckoning Logan to stand between his legs. Deceit smirks at him, and Logan swallows, biting his lower lip. His gaze slides to the left as if he wants to turn his head and look back… Well, no one could blame him here. 

Deceit pumps his cocks with his free hand, smearing the thick precum over them, and leans back.

“Sit down, my dear,” Deceit all but purrs, letting go of Logan’s palm. Logan swallows once more and lays his hands on Deceit’s shoulders, making a move to lift his leg… “Ah-ah-ah!” Deceit scolds. Logan pauses. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Logan lets out a shuddering breath, nervous, but his half-hard cock twitches. He nods and turns around, slowly, giving Deceit a view of his perfect ass, still slightly pink from where Remus has slapped it. So beautiful… Not denying himself the pleasure, Deceit trails his fingers down Logan’s spine, feeling the vertebra, the skin hot and sweaty, and lower, brushing against the lubed-up hole.

“Come on, darling… I’ll help you,” Deceit says, softly, one arm guiding Logan down to his lap and another holding his cocks. Logan lowers himself down and exhales sharply, feeling the head of one of the cocks against his hole, and then whimpers when the cock slides into him. Deceit lets Logan get used to it with a few rolls of his hips and then guides his second cock, a bit thinner and covered in tiny soft scales, pushing it in alongside. Logan’s breathing becomes labored. He circles his hips, his knees already weak, the cocks going deeper inside of him. He rocks back and forth, his hole stretching around the shafts and making squelching sounds as lube is being pushed out of it. Deceit watches with satisfaction how muscles play under Logan’s skin, soft breathy moans escaping him at the feeling of his cocks now being engulfed in a tight heat. “Good boy,” he whispers hotly against Logan’s ear, weaving an arm around Logan’s stomach as Logan comes flush with his lap, finally fully seated. “You are my good boy, aren’t you?”

“I… y-yes, sir,” Logan says, leaning back against him.

Deceit hums, kissing Logan’s neck. “Yes, yes you are. Only good boys get to sit on my lap.”

A high-pitched whine sounds out from the other side of the room.

Deceit smirks.

Good boys get to sit on his lap. Bad boys, on the other hand…

Remus whines again, shifting against the restraints that tie his arms and legs to the chair, his knees wide open. Deceit’s gaze slides all over his naked body, the skin flushed and sweaty, the cock leaking, over the face – tears in the wild eyes, drool all over the ball gag and chin. Deceit snaps his hips up, giving Logan the first good taste of friction, and Remus whines again.

“Look at him, Logan,” Deceit whispers, snapping his hips again. “You must be glad you’re not in his place…”

Remus _howls_ at the taunt, bending his body up, seeking the pressure and obviously finding none. Deceit smiles at him, just as taunting, sultry, wounds his arms under Logan’s thighs, grasping them right under the knees, and begins fucking in _fast_ , and Logan _screams_ , the unforgiving rhythm overwhelming him. Deceit makes Logan open his knees wider, offering Remus a better view.

Oh, the want and desperation on Remus’ face… It had taken Deceit long enough to learn how much Remus enjoys it, being denied, to learn not to give in to the way Remus’ eyes and body beg… Deceit knows better know. He knows how good the thought of being watched makes Logan feel. He knows how to play with his boys to enjoy controlling them.

Deceit slightly changes the angle of his thrusts once more, and Logan moans, low and broken, his hands twitching, him obviously wishing for nothing more than to grab his own cock and intensify the pleasure. Huh… Now there is a good idea.

“My darling.” Deceit noses at Logan’s nape, slowing the rhythm hips. “We are going to play a little game. You feel good, don’t you?” A kiss behind the left ear. “You love my cocks in you?” Logan whimpers and stutters out a _Yes_. “Do you think you can come just from them?”

“S-sir?”

“If you manage to come without touching yourself…” Deceit says, lowering Logan’s legs. “Then I’ll let you help our Remus come. Or he won’t come at all.” Deceit’s hands trail along Logan’s sides, grab his hips. He falls back on the bed, slightly shifting until he can see Remus too. They lock gazes, Remus’ eyes even wilder than before, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. His poor little thing… Deceit slaps Logan’s right asscheek, making him whine. “You have my permission to touch yourself... but the choice is yours.”

The last word uttered, Deceit thrusts his hips up, the cocks now even deeper than before, Logan sliding lower on them under his own weight. Logan moans, leaning forward, leveraging himself on his straight arms against Deceit’s thighs, and sits back down, taking in the cocks up to the base. They quickly settle into a rhythm, Deceit thrusting his hips up and Logan meeting each thrust with his own motion. The sounds Logan is making are high-pitched and broken, moans and wails, and he moves his hips erratically, trying to find the angle that works best. Deceit tries to catch Remus’ gaze once more, but the man isn’t looking his way at all… Ah, of course. Deceit makes a series of fast powerful thrusts, Logan’s ass and thighs slapping against him with a loud sound, and Remus’ eyes go wider, but he never breaks the eye-contact he has with Logan.

They are just too precious, connecting with each other across the room, knowing that one depends on another… Maybe Deceit should help them after all… Giving in to his own wishes, Deceit reaches out with his hand and lets fingers tangle in Logan’s hair. And then he tugs at the strands, _hard_. Logan wails, arching his back, his arms flying behind him to fall on the bed, keeping his body, now straight and wound tight, upright. Deceit fucks him fast and ruthless, pulling at his hair, listening to Logan’s moans, listening to his body, waiting, waiting, waiting, keeping his own pleasure at bay, rigging his own game…

Logan’s breath stutters, more than before, and Deceit pulls at his hair, so hard that Logan’s whole body follows the motion, leaning back, his neck now just close enough for Deceit to bite… And this is exactly what he does. Deceit bends his neck, whispers a low, “Come,” and bites down at the juncture of Logan’s neck and shoulder.

Logan makes a choked gasp – and his body locks up, tight as a bowstring, his hips jerking once, twice. Deceit stills and reaches with his hand to feel Logan’s stomach – and his fingers dip into a warm fluid. The feeling of pride fills him like another layer of pleasure, and with a dozen more lazy thrusts Deceit comes too, his cocks pumping the seed inside Logan. Logan whimpers, muscles in his stomach playing under Deceit’s hand.

“Good boy,” Deceit breathes out. “Very good.” He helps Logan to sit up, peppering his neck with kisses, caressing his limp cock and balls. “You can go and help him now.”

Logan shudders, nods. He bends his neck, asking for a kiss, and Deceit kisses him, gently. With a visible effort, Logan stands up, hissing when the cocks slip out of his hole. On shaking legs he moves towards Remus’ chair, and Deceit has a satisfying glimpse of his cum leaking out of Logan’s puffy hole, trailing down between his thighs.

Logan drops between Remus’ legs and, wasting no time, takes his cock into his mouth. Remus gives a cry, muffled by the ball gag. His toes curl, his fingers grip the chair tightly. Logan’s head moves fast, dipping so low his nose gets buried at the curls at the base of Remus’ cock. Logan’s palms glide up and down his lover’s calves, massage his thighs. Tears are streaming down Remus’ face, and then his eyes suddenly squeeze shut, another muffled yip leaving Remus’ mouth, and Logan stills, swallowing the cum, his face buried between Remus’ thighs.

Deceit watches Remus trying to catch his breath as Logan stays still on his knees, now simply warming the cock. Remus lifts his gaze to Deceit, pleading. Deceit smiles, softly, and snaps his fingers, making the ball gag disappear.

Remus swallows with force a couple of times, wets his lips, and then whispers:

“Logan…”

Logan freezes for a second, and then quickly lets the cock slide free from his mouth. He looks up into Remus’ face, and then Deceit’s breath hitches as he sees a happy smile bloom on Remus’ face, and then Logan reaches up, and his and Remus’ lips meet in a kiss, soft and loving. With another snap of Deceit’s fingers, Remus’ arm and leg restraints disappear, and he quickly wraps his arms around Logan, holding him tight.

Deceit watches them kiss, warm feeling blooming in his chest. He always adores seeing his two loves share affection. But also he takes pleasure in knowing that despite being lost in feelings and sensations, they would listen to his orders, no matter what.

He gives them full five minutes of slow caresses before he calls for them.

“Logan. Remus. Come here.”

In an instant, they break their kiss. Deceit watches with satisfaction as the walk slowly towards him and then kneel in front of him. They’re both flushed, lips red and wet. Their cocks look cute, small and flaccid, hairs curling at the base.

“Very well done, Logan,” Deceit says, his fingers trailing over Logan’s cheek. “You were very good, being so generous and giving Remus the opportunity to come.” Logan smiles at him, shy and pleased, leaning into the touch. Remus is grinning, quite eagerly, no doubt wishing to proclaim his thanks. “And _you_ are very thankful, aren’t you?” Deceit cooes, cupping Remus’ cheek with another palm. Remus nods enthusiastically, his shoulders doing a little dance. His and Logan’s thighs brush against each other, skin sweaty. “Why don’t you two clean me up, hm?”

Deceit spreads his legs wide, enough to let both his loves nestle between them. Soft fire lights anew in their eyes as they shuffle closer. Remus is quick to put his mouth on his heavy balls, leaving open-mouthed kiss and then sucking one of them into his mouth. Deceit knows he doesn’t follow the order to the letter, he just takes his chance to use his mouth, but he also knows how much Remus loves and needs it, so he allows it.

Logan, on the other hand, is dutifully licking his limp cocks, in long licks and small licks, and if he sometimes stops to simply nose at them, inhaling, Deceit doesn’t comment on that. He is really, really soft for his boys. He notices them holding hands. Absolutely precious, truly.

Deceit gently tugs them both upwards, urging to sit near him. Remus is quick to nestle his head on Deceit’s shoulder and wrap his arms around his waist. Logan simply sits close and takes a hold of his palm. Deceit plants a kiss on his sweaty forehead.

“Okay?” he asks. Logan nods, eyes closed, face relaxed. Deceit turns his head another way: “Darling?” Remus nods too, smacking a kiss under his jaw.

They sit just like that, in the state of relaxed bliss. When they completely catch their breathing, they, in silent agreement, lay down for the evening nap, lights dimmed and thin blanket over them, letting sweat and cum cool on their skin.


End file.
